


*insert creative title*

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Akane has heterochromia, F/F, Headcanon, Heterochromia, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Supana and Akane are cousins, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Summary: In the story of yandere simulator Taro rejected all the girls that confessed to him he said he wanted to just be friends one of them never confessed to him because her friend convinced her not to. she caught him saying bad things about her club and became depressed. she was about to use the knife in her club room to kill herself with but luckily a member of the Student Council walked in just in time to stop her.Now that Oka has gotten over her crush on Taro and has gotten through her depression her best friend Supana is hoping to have Oka as her girlfriend...the only problems she has is that three other people have a crush on her, Shin Higaku another member of the Occult club, Budo Masuta the leader of the Martial arts club, and Asu Rito leader of the Sports club. The other problem is that she doesn't know Oka's sexualityIn this story Oka and Supana are best friends and have known each other since junior high and they met everyone else in the occult club when they went to Academi highThis story will have a few of my headcannons as well as a supernatural headcannonAlso there will be mentions of abuse
Relationships: Supana Churu/Oka Ruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Supana was sitting on the floor reading but also watching the club leaders and members of the Student Council set up decorations for the school dance. "Hey Supana" Someone said behind her. She looked behind her and saw Kokuma "Hey Kokuma" She replied "What are you doing?" Kokuma asked "Well I'm reading but I'm also watching them decorate" Supana replied "I hope they can decide peacefully on how to decorate it" Kokuma said "Yeah the last dance Aoi got fog machines and she and Kuroko got into an argument, that was not pretty" Supana said. "It looks like things are going f-" Kokuma was cut off by Supana "Is that Yan~chan?" Supana asked "Yeah that is her" Kokuma replied "What's she doing?" Supana asked "I don't know, she's always a bit weird" Kokuma said "Why is she by the ladder that Oka is on?" Supana asked and was surprised when she saw Ayano kick the ladder and then ran. Oka had fallen off the ladder but luckily Asu was fast enough to catch her. The Student Council was investigating what had happened. "Why did Yan~chan do that?" Supana asked Kokuma "She's been doing things to all the girls that had a crush on Taro, she set up a bucket of paint on two doors and it fell onto Osana, some also got on Raibaru, the next day she put something in Amai's food which made her throw up constantly, then after that she dumped something really sticky onto Kizana" Kokuma said "Why hasn't she gotten suspended or something then?" Supana asked "No one see's her doing it" Kokuma replied. "Someone has to have seen her if you did" Supana said "Yan~chan's just sneaky" Kokuma said


	2. Chapter 2

Supana was sitting in the occult club room when her cousin, Akane walked in. "Hi Supana!" She said waving at her "Hi Akane..." Supana replied "Hey what's wrong? You sound gloomy" Akane asked "Would you support me if I had a crush on a girl?" Supana asked "Of course! I have a crush on Kuroko!" Akane replied and Supana already knew about Akane's crush on the vice president since about a quarter of the time they spent together Akane was talking about how cute and pretty Kuroko was "And I would also support you because you're my cousin and I love and care about you" Akane said hugging Supana and then twofold were heard from outside the club room. "She's going to end up with me!" "No it's going to be me!" And Supana instantly recognized them as Shin and Budo. "I'm positive she'll be with me, besides half the school already ships you with Ayano for some reason" Shin said "Actually apparently Ayano has a girlfriend" A girl said and Supana recognized the voice of Musume Ronshaku "Apparently she's dating that so called Info~Chan. What a loser pretending to date someone who doesn't exist!" Musume said. Akane sighed "Well I have to go break up a fight, bye Supana" Akane said leaving the Occult club room


	3. Chapter 3

On the 4th week of school

Ayano was on the school roof and brought out her phone to text Info~chan 

Ayano:Do I have another rival this week? 

Info~chan: Yes you do, Oka Ruto, president of the occult club, she is a coward and is incapable of self defense

Ayano:Okay thanks for that information

Ayano put her phone away and looked around the roof and soon spotted her rival stalking the Basu sisters "She's a coward and incapable of self defense, it'll be easy to kidnap her and then just kill her" Ayano said quietly to herself. She left the rooftop to go to the nurse's office. Ayano looked into the office and saw that the nurse was busy with one of the students in the drama club so she snuck into the office and took a syringe. She was about to leave their office when Kuroko stepped in. She let out a small gasp and then faked a smile at the Student Council vice president and walked by her. Kuroko just watched her walk off before continuing to patrol the school. Ayano the left the school building to go to the window where Info~chan dropped things off to her and sent her a few panty shots

Info~chan:What do you need? 

Ayano:I need something that can knock someone out

Info~chan:Okay, pleasure doing business with you

The window opened and Ayano saw a small bottle fall from it. Ayano picked up the bottle and walked back to the rooftop. Ayano looked around the rooftop to see Oka still stalking the Basu sisters and she walked up to her. "Hey, you're the president of the occult club right?" Ayano asked her "O-oh yeah I am..." Oka replied "Great, because I think I found a haunted item inside the school" Ayano said "A haunted i-item?" Oka said "Yeah and I wanted to bring you to it so you could check it to see if it's haunted" Ayano said "O-okay lead the way" Oka said and Ayano internally smiled at how she had tricks her rival so easily. Ayano then began leading her to a closet. Ayano then locked the door and quickly covered Oka's mouth from behind. "Ah!" Oka said muffled by Ayano's hand over her mouth. Oka tried to fight back a little and Ayano had to hold her pretty tightly as she out the needle in her neck knocking her out. As soon as Oka was completely unconscious Ayano dragged her body time the box in the closet and put her in it. "You were surprisingly harder than I thought, Info~chan said you were incapable of self defense but you certainly fought back against me" Ayano said as she looked at her arm to see deep scratches on it and some were bleeding "She needs to cut her nails and stop sharpening them" Ayano muttered before she walked out of the closet to go to class

Time skip

It was around 12 AM and Ayano started to sneak into the school to get her victim. When she got to the closet she looked in the box to see her victim still out cold. She brought the box to her house and took Oka out of the box once she had gotten to her basement. She then tied Oka down to the chair in her basement

Time skip to morning

Ayano had woken up and she walked into her basement to see that her victim was awake "S-so it was a l-lie to kidnap me" Oka said darkly "Yes it was and I'm quite surprised you were able to put up a fight, I was told you weren't able to defend yourself" Ayano said "I guess people can be full of surprises. But it won't matter because you're going to die here. I won't let you get my senpai" Ayano said and Oka stayed silent "You'll never see anyone again" Ayano said pulling out a knife "If y-you think I'm going to go down w-without a fight you're wrong!" Oka yelled and Ayano noticed that her eyes weren't light purple, instead they were red. 

Time skip

Ayano woke up in her basement covered in claw marks and blood, she looked around to see that Oka was gone but she saw a note on the floor and read it

I told you I wouldn't be easy to take down

Ayano became furious after she read the note. Her victim had escaped and had probably told everyone that she kidnapped her and attempted to kill her. Ayano then had a sudden thought 'What happened?' She thought. All Ayano remembered was that Oka said she wouldn't go down easily. Ayano tried to remember what happened but couldn't. She then remembered something. Oka's light purple eyes being red. 

Time skip to the next week

Ayano was surprised when Oka never confessed to Senpai but when she was stalking Senpai she saw a note fall out of his locker when he opened it. She instantly thought it would be a confession note and went near the cherry tree to watch. Soon Taro was there. Ayano then saw an unfamiliar yet slightly familiar girl walk up to Taro. She looked a lot like Oka except longer hair and was a lot taller. She girl pinned Taro to the tree and punched him and Ayano saw that the girl knocked one of Taro's teeth out "My sister almost killed herself because of what you did! If Akane hadn't walked into the occult club room at that time my sister would be dead!" The girl yelled at him "I hope you burn in hell Taro Yamada" The girl said shoving his body into the tree and walking away. 'Who was that girl?! Hurting my Senpai?!' Ayano thought running off behind the school to text Info~chan.

Ayano:Can you look a student up? 

Info~chan:Of course who is it? 

Ayano:I don't know anything about her except that she's apparently Oka's sister

Info~chan: I'll see what I can find

Time skip

Ayano was about to go to sleep when she got a text from Info~chan

Info~chan:I found someone information about that girl in the school, Mitsuki Ruto, a graduated student of Akademi high. When she attended Akademi she was the enforcer of the Student Council and was one of the fastest and strongest students at the school

Ayano read the text and was furious that the sister of a rival has hurt her Senpai

To be continued


End file.
